That Woman
by lildragongurl
Summary: Indeed, she's that kind of woman, that kind of horrible woman.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor the Korean song, That Woman.

So, another short drabble from me. This drabble comes with a video. Because this drabble was inspired by my own video which was inspired by the song That Woman. I thought its lyrics was very meaningful and suit GrayZa a lot!

Full of angst I suppose.

Link to youtube video: .com/watch?v=nmx0C-UvUGk

* * *

_Gray…_

Erza thought bitterly to herself.

It was evening time; Erza Scarlet was by the river bank by herself again. The streaks of red across the sky were beautiful but Erza was in no mood to admire the beautiful scenery as another drop of tears fell down from her left eye and rolled down her cheek.

He was always by her side.

Even if he doesn't show it directly, Erza felt his secret care and concern from him.

She remembers him, who nearly fought with his senior, Lyon, for her. Gray cares for her more than she cares for herself. At that time, she only want to continue fighting, thus wanting to give up her poisoned arm. But after that incident, she thought she was too rash.

And Gray knows it.

He knows that without her right arm, she will not be as strong as before and that will become her weakness. She didn't think of that.

But Gray did.

She remembers Lucy saying how Gray was so worried when she and Natsu were still fighting Gerard in the Tower of Paradise. And how Happy blurts out saying Gray exceeds his limitation when he fought with one of the Trinity Raven.

"_All Gray was saying was Erza, Erza and ERZA!" Happy blurt out._

"_I did not!" Gray yelled at the flying cat, a slight blush formed on his face._

Erza smiles at the thought but frown soon after that.

All these memories make her feel even worse, even guiltier, even more horrible.

Indeed, she's that kind of woman, that kind of horrible woman.

Gray was so good to her; he treats her so well. But all she has in mind was Gerard, Gerard and more Gerard, that she ended up hurting Gray without knowing it.

What's worse is that, that idiot decided to take on all the hurt and pain all by himself.

He continues to stay by her side, lending her his shoulder, his support.

"You're crying."

Erza heard his voice as she felt him settling down beside her. It was a statement; he knew that she was crying again, it's not a question.

"Why?"

She wiped away her tears away quickly before facing him to deny off whatever he said.

"I'm not."

"Don't lie; you know that it won't work on me."

Erza stares at his handsome face and felt the sudden urge to cry again.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"Why are you like this?"

Gray stares back at her weirdly.

"Don't you hate me?"

"I will never hate you, Erza." He whispered.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Erza raised her voice a little, shocking Gray.

"Because I want to; because ever since I saw you crying her years back then, I know that I should prevent those tears from falling again. Erza Scarlet doesn't cry."

"Why are you so stubborn!" Erza stood up and yelled at him.

"Why are you asking stupid questions then?"

"Don't answer my question with another question, Gray. Can't you see that you will continue to get hurt like this? It will take a long time for me to forget all about Gerard, or worse, I will never fully forget about him. He will always have that impact on me."

"I don't care."

"Why can't you hate me? Curse at me? Why are you still holding on to me?"

"Because it's hard to let you go."

Erza's tears finally broke loose from her control as drops of tears rolled down simultaneously from her eyes. She stares into Gray's sincere eyes and felt that familiar pang of guiltiness.

Unable to take this anymore, she turned and walks away.

However Gray's words stopped her in her track.

"Erza, I don't care what you think. I don't care how much Gerard meant to you. I don't care if you don't return the same feelings. I just want you to know how much you meant to me and I will protect those tears of yours. This will be the last time those tears fell down again. Because Erza Scarlet doesn't cry."

Erza took in a deep breath before walking away from Gray, feeling Gray's intense stare behind her.

Tears falling down uncontrollably.

Ironically, Gray had kept her crying till the end.

_I'm sorry… _


End file.
